How
by OmniVamp037
Summary: 2 souls, from different places, meet and walk down the same path. When it all converges, and you wonder how you got there, sometimes you must go back and remember the moments that led here. A McGiva story. LAST CHAPTER, CH. 11 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey there readers, vampy back with a new story just for you. this one may be a bit diffrent then wat your used too. my intentions was to have a few oneshots that tie together and tie up a bigger one shot but then i realized that each oneshot went together to closely so they cant really be considered oneshots. so now i guess this is a multi-chapter fic. but i hope u like what i tried to do with this fic.**

**this is a mcgiva fic so i hope ur into them and if ur thinking bout it i hope this fic warms you up to the idea.**

**jsut to let you kno there is gonna be a long time skip between each chapter so when ur done with any two chapters, its up to u to come up with your own idea of what happened in between.**

**i wished i could come up wit a better title but i couldn't think of one so i hope it was good enough. so here goes. like always read and review. i hope you like**

**P.S. im sorry this is such a short chapter but if i tried to make it longer it would jsut be filled with filler so jsut go along with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Its non-canon so its like it can't happen. it's like a forbidden fruit. a dream that can never be. a fantasy that isnt allowed to be reality. It's never suppose to exist but it does cuz we make it."<strong>

His lungs were on fire. Every breath was a struggle to get oxygen into his body; his heart threatening to give up and collapse. He leaned up against the dirty wall and clutched his chest, savoring the moments he has before his pursuer found him. He was exhausted. He was tired of running. After long minutes of pure terror and confusion, his fear gave way to anger. His mind told him to run but his legs and heart refused to listen. His common sense begged him to keep going and forget being a hero, but his courage (or stupidity) made him defy it.

He looked at the empty room he ran into that now became his death trap, its air the last thing he'll breathe. It was a small bedroom that belonged to an abandoned and crumbling house. The once white carpet was layered with the stains it collected in its lifetime, the bare wall exposed where ever the blue wall paper as peeled off. A nest of cockroaches has settled in the corner ceiling, a mass of black and brown. An idea of the swarm that have infested the house, going on with there little lives, unaware or unsympathetic to the man who has entered there domain or the peril that has befallen him.

A noise outside the room signaled that his pursuer has entered the house; only a matter of time before he finds him and has him cornered. The back of his mind went haywire, begging, demanding that he leave. The logic center of his brain told him that there was a better way, he can run now and come up with another way to deal with this. His legs shook, ready to run at a moments notice. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling like it was going to abandon the body that has betrayed it. And yet he didn't move from the wall. He took deep breaths to try to calm his nerves down but they only shot up again when his pursuer entered the room, pointing the gun at his chest.

The two men stared at each other, neither one making a sound nor movement.

"Aren't you going to keep running," the pursuer asked, breaking the silence.

The man shook his head, not trusting his voice to not crack.

"You're giving up then," the pursuer asked some more smiling, "You finally realized that it's pointless?"

"No, I'm just not running any more," his victim said.

"Foolish boy. I commend your bravery but you should have given up long time ago. This is the second time you made that mistake only this time you're paying for it with your life."

The man glared at his pursuer almost not caring he had a gun pointed at him.

"I was just going to kill you and end it," the pursuer continued, "but talking to you in the car, finally meeting you and having a moment alone with you has got me curious."

The pursuer paused and looked at his young victim with curiosity, where he once saw pure terror, he now saw defiance in his eyes but no other features that could explain his luck as he always assumed.

"How?" he said to him, his victim momentarily taken back by the question, "how did you do it? How is it possible that someone like you-"

He paused again to find the right words to describe him, his voice starting to quiver in anger.

"How does someone like you do it," he said as if the word you was an insult, "It makes no sense. You- you are nothing. You're, how u say, a peon, a puny ant, a lowly stray dog. You're just a mere shadow of a real man. How? HOW? Tell me. I can not make sense of it. It's impossible. It shouldn't be you but it is. Has the world gone mad. How did you do it? Why you? How?"

Silence again fell upon the two as both men glared at each other, neither daring to move, waiting for the other to do something first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooh suspenseful. wats gonna happen here? whats happening in the first place? its purposely vaque and if you wanna find out your gonna have to keep readin till you find out. read on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before questions can be anwsered**

**A question must be asked**

**Before it can be asked**

**It must be formed**

**So to tell you how the quiestion in chapter one was formed and what the answers are**

**I must first take you back**

**Long time ago**

**Israel**

A young teenager sat down on a step of a house and looked up at the sunset. Her day has been surprisingly easy. With nothing else planned she went for a walk in the market that morning. Now returning home, her feet were aching. It was one of those days she loved where she didn't have to deal with her father or any of his work that he constantly tried to force upon her. She knew she will have to work for him eventually like her older half brother before her only a couple years before, but till then she wanted to enjoy her childhood, however restricted her father made it.

Her mind was beginning to wander when she heard a soft laugh not far from where she was. She stood up and went over to see her little sister talking to herself as she held up her hand and walked swaying her body. She was wearing a transparent cloth over her face and a toy tiara on her head and holding a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands.

"Tali, what are you doing," the teenager asked smiling.

"Ziva," the little girl named Tali exclaimed in surprise, "when did you get back?"

"Just a few moments ago. What are you doing and why are you dressed like that?"

"I was imagining my marriage."

"Your what?"

"Want to marry me Ziva?"

"What?"

Ziva was surprised at her sudden request and couldn't help but chuckle at her little sister.

"Marry me Ziva," Tali asked again with a look of pleading on her face, "It's only pretend."

"Fine," Ziva said unable to resist her sisters' pouty lips and pleading eyes, "I'll marry you. But why are you so obsessed with getting married? Your way too young to think about that."

"Because someday I wish to be married and have a family like mama and papa. Don't you dream of being married?"

"That's too childish for me to think of thing like that"

"No it's not. It's romantic and lovely. Come on Ziva, you must have imagined it before, finding the perfect man and falling in love and getting married. Like those American fairy tales of princes and princesses."

"You know papa doesn't like you reading those books and he especially won't approve of us thinking about marriage."

"Well…" Tali looked down and away with an expression of sadness and exasperation, her lips getting pouty again, "papa is just old.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at her sister's comment. She could feel tears coming out as she tried to stifle her laugh but to no avail. Seeing her sister laugh like that Tali couldn't help but smile again.

"But really Ziva, don't you want to get married someday," Tali asked when Ziva's laughter died down.

Ziva sighed and knelt down in front of Tali, grabbing her shoulders.

"You know with papa's work and him wanting me to join that there might not be a chance for me to even find someone to marry," she told her making the little girl lose a bit of her smile, "but even if I do think about such things and if by some miracle I do find the right man and have time for marriage, papa would never approve."

"Well find someone papa likes" Tali replied, "if you find the perfect person he would. Find the best guy in the whole world and papa would like him and say it is ok for you to get married to him."

Once again Ziva couldn't help but smile at the little girls' innocence. She was about to tell her that even if she could such a man their father would never approve. It is just how he is. He's too stubborn to change but seeing the almost desperate optimism in her words, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Fine," Ziva said instead, "I will try to find the perfect man and marry him but only if you be my maid of honor and help me convince papa."

"Deal," Tali said with a wide smile.

She launched herself at Ziva and gave her a tight hug which Ziva happily returned.

"Now come on," Tali said when they broke apart, "you said you would marry me."

"Fine," Ziva said laughing, "I said I would so let us get married."

Tali smiled then instructed Ziva to stay where she stood while she ran a few feet way. She straightened her tiara and held the flowers in her hands then started to walk slowly to Ziva as if walking down a wedding aisle. Ziva chuckled at how cute she looked walking told her. She could almost imagine symphony music playing as Tali reached her. She looked at her waiting to find out what happens next.

"Ok," Tali said clearing her throat, "do you Ziva, tame me to be your wife, to have and to hold, to always take care of and uh love forever and ever?

"I do," Ziva answered barely believing the silliness of it, "and do you Tali, take me to be your uh wife, to have and to hold, to always share cookie and sweets with, to always be loving and cute to and to always love?

"I do. And now I pronounce us married. You may now kiss the bride."

As Tali perked her lips expectantly, Ziva raised her veil, held her face in her hands and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Both girls smiled and looked at each other till a voice called out to them from the house.

"Tali, Ziva, dinner is ready," a woman called

"Yes mama, coming," Ziva answered as both girls walked to her.

"Mama, guess what," Tali said as they stepped through the doorway, "me and Ziva got married."

"Oh really," her mother said, "well congratulations. It's always a mothers dream to see her daughters get married."

Ziva smiled at her mother and excited sister. She told herself despite what her future may hold, she was going to enjoy this moment always remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well those are the first two chapters. i was gonna wait to have the 3rd chapter done then post all three together but i changed my mind when i finished this and decided to post the first two. im gonna be working on the next couple chapters and have them up and posted as soon as i can finish them. till then leave me a review letting me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here you go chapter 3. ****McGee and Ziva now show up together but its gonna be a freindship here. **

**Dont worry tho the McGiva romance will come soon but before you can have a romance, you gotta start with a frieindship and in order to be friends you first have to meet.**

**When it's meant to be, two souls will meet. **

**But they wont always know that and miss out on their opportunity. **

**Fate though will make sure that they meet again and get another chance...**

"That smells so good," Timothy McGee thought to himself as he sniffed in the scent of his latte and muffin.

He was on his lunch break at a local coffee shop after a hard day of computer work. He grabbed his order and looked around for an empty seat to enjoy his muffin.

When he spotted an empty table, he stepped to walk toward it when he collided with another person. He heard a cup fall and the sound of its contents splash onto the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed backing away from the spill and making sure his own drink doesn't fall over.

"It's ok," said the woman McGee bumped into, "It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

McGee looked up at the woman and was momentarily rendered speechless by her beauty.

She had brown hair that she wore down to her shoulders and tan skin that looked soft and warm. She was wearing dark sunglasses but if he had to guess he'd say that her eyes were just as beautiful.

Mentally shaking his head out of it's reverie he remembered what she said to him.

"No it's my fault," he said to her, "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry."

"Well who's ever fault it is, it doesn't matter," she said, "I'll just order another one. No use crying over spilled tea."

"uh I think you mean milk."

"Excuse me?"

"It goes 'no use crying over spilled milk.'"

"But I spilled tea."

"I know but it's suppose to be milk. "

"What? I don't get you. I had tea not milk."

"Yeah but- uh you know what? Yeah you're right. It is tea/"

"Thank you."

The server appeared with a new drink that was taken by the woman. As she was reaching for her wallet, McGee suddenly stopped her.

"Here let me pay for this one," he said to her, "to pay you back for the spilt tea."

"Thank you but that is not necessary," the woman said putting her hand on McGee's shoulder to stop him, "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, really."

"You really don't need to do that," she said a little forcefully but McGee didn't seem to notice.

"Please," McGee said, "I insist."

The woman looked at McGee with an almost judgmental look. Since McGee couldn't see her eyes he couldn't tell what she could have been thinking. But then she just smiled at him as she removed her hand from her shoulder.

"Very well," she said, "if you insist."

McGee smiled then looked at the waiter still standing behind the counter looking at them the whole time.

"How much was it for the tea," he said to him

"It's cool bro," the young waiter replied, "I was gonna give it to her for free since it was spilled just as she got it."

"oh, uh thanks," McGee said, "are you allowed to do that?"

"As long as you don't tell my manager," the waiter answered winking before moving on to help another customer.

"Well I guess both our insistances was not necessary," the woman said sipping her tea.

"Yeah I guess not," mcgee said blushing lightly.

"Thank you anyways. You are quite a gentlemen."

"Well I was raised to be one."

"It shows. Although if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to, how do you say, hook up with me? Yes?"

"What," McGee exclaimed, his face and ears turning a deep red, "no, I-no that- I would never- I was just being nice."

"So what are you trying to say," the woman said smirking, lowering her sunglasses to revealing her chocolate colored eyes, "You do not find me attractive enough to flirt with me?

McGee stared, almost intranced, at her brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. Remembering what she said and catching himself staring, he tore his eyes away and looked off to the side, his face an even darker shade of red.

"No- I mean yes," McGee said nervously, "I mean I do find you attractive and I would…flirt with you but that wasn't my intention with the tea. Oh geez."

"I am only teasing you," the woman said giggling, "I know your intentions were pure."

McGee chuckled nervously as he took another sip of his latte. When both their laughter died down, they stood in silence , both drink their respective drinks.

"I should get going," McGee finally said, "I need to get back to work soon."

"Oh where do you work at," the woman asked.

"uh at the NCIS field office, on Norfolks Navel yard."

"NCIS?"

"Yeah. It stands for-"

"_Naval Criminal Investigative Service."_

_"Yeah, correct. Not a lot of people know that."_

_"I have heard of you guys before. So you're a special agent then."_

"uh no. not yet. I just do little things like paper work and computer assistance. Im actually helping a team right now with their latest case. They don't have anyone that knows enough about computers to do what is needed for the case so they came to me. Though I am training to be an agent and I hope to be one soon."

"I wish you luck in becoming one though I am sure if you are pateint enough you will become one."

"Thanks. That means a lot. So are you gonna be coming back here tomarrow for lunch."

"I am afraid not. I am leaving tomarrow morning for the U.K. with my friend."

"Oh, well…it was nice meeting you today."

"Likewise. I hope we meet again someday in the future."

"Same here. I would really like that. So um..goodbye."

"Good bye mr. Future NCIS special agent."

McGee couldn't help and smile at that as he left the coffee shop. He had a feeling that even if agent DiNozzo gives him a hard time again, today was going be a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple years later…<strong>

**The second chance…**

"You settling in alright?"

Ziva looked up from her work to see a young agent standing before her new desk.

"Special agent Timothy McGee, yes, "she asked.

"That's right," he told her, "but you can just call me McGee."

"McGee."

McGee nodded smiling.

"I know it's been a few days since you came here," he said, "but how are you fitting in so far."

Ziva studied the young agent for a few moments but nothing about him said that he was bittier or cold towards her.

"I am doing fine right now," she answered, "I just need to get use to a few things around here but I am sure that's how it is for anybody new here."

"Yeah that is true."

An awkward silence fell before the two. Ziva could sense that McGee wanted to say something because he looked down and seemed a bit apprehensive.

"I know it may seem a bit unwelcoming with Gibbs, Tony and Abby the way they are," McGee finally said, "but-"

"I understand," Ziva interrupted, "It is natural that they feel like that. The wounds of Agent Todd's death are still fresh. It has only been three days."

"Yeah but still, don't let that bring you down. Give them some time and they'll warm up to you. Soon they'll see you as part of the team."

"Thank you, Age- McGee. I hope you are right."

"You'll see. Like I said give it some time. If it helps I'm glad you're here. I have no trouble with you being here."

"You are very sweet McGee. Thank you. It does help to know that."

"If you need anything, I'm more than happy to help you out. I'm hoping we can be friends."

McGee held out a hand which Ziva took in her own in a handshake.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," Ziva replied, "I really hope for that too."

The two smiled at each other as they released hands. Ziva suddenly had a pop into her mind, almost a memory.

"I am sorry but I am getting the feeling we have met before," she said just as McGee was heading back to his desk.

"Uh I don't think so," McGee replied.

"I am getting this strange feeling that I met you before, long time ago."

"Maybe. Maybe we have met long time ago but forgot."

"Maybe."

At that moment the elevator dinged open to have Tony and Gibbs step out; Ziva and McGee returned to the work at their individual desks. Ziva looked up at McGee as he was typing something into his computer. She smiled mentally thanking him for helping her feel a little more welcomed to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you go. the start of a McGiva. the romance will start in the next chapter which i hope to have finished and posted soon. and the mystery of the first chapter wont be revealed for awhile so your gonna have to just keep on reading till we get there, i promise all will be revealed. Till then leave a Review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 4 and like i promised, this will have McGiva romance so i hope u guys enjoy it. theres a bit of a suprise with this chapter that ill let you guys find out, hope u guys like it.**

**p.s. this chapter contains spoilers for judgement day, so if u dont know what happen (yet for some reason ur still watching the current seasons) then hold off and watch that first.**

* * *

><p>Just another Friday night. I'm stuck in this apartment again mainly because I'm not allowed to leave on my own. I can only go out with my master and follow his rules. Oh well, I guess it's better than the alternative. He saved me from the pound. Well the woman Abby did but he was the one who took me in and let me live here. Good guy…even after what I did to him.<p>

I'm just gonna have wait for him to return so I can go outside and stretch my legs. But he's taking longer than usual. I may not be able to look at a clock and tell time like all you people but I know exactly when he usually gets home and when he's early or late in this case. A dog always knows.

I was lying in my bed by the desk wondering what was taking him so long. He sometimes gets home late but he always tries to get here as soon as possible when he is.

CAT! I hear it. It's around here I know it is, I heard it make a noise. I walk around the apartment looking for it but I can't seem to find it. It's here, maybe next door. I hope not otherwise it'll out of my reach. Enjoy the time you have, I'll get you, you damn cat.

I was walking back to my bed when I heard that familiar sound of the door unlocking and opening. I got excited when I heard laughter not just from my master but from another person as well.

When I got in view I saw coming in with my master McGee that woman he works with. That dominant one yet who is always so sweet to me. Ziva, I like her. The two of them walked in with Tim holding Ziva up and helping her walk.

"I regretted that last drink even before I drank it," McGee said continuing a conversation they had before entering the apartment, "I wouldn't have gotten this on my hand."

He held up his right hand referring to the large band aid on the back of his hand.

"You say you regret it MA-gee but I- I am sure despite your injuries that it will be worth it in the end," Ziva replied slurring her words, "hello Jethro."

She reached down and rubbed the top of my head as they passed by and headed to the bedroom. They both been drinking that much is obvious. They usually don't get this drunk, especially my master, unless something really dramatic or frustrating happened. I follow them wondering what could be causing them such stress, despite the smiles on their faces that mask it.

McGee sits Ziva on the edge of the bed then sits next to her. Ziva scoots over and places her head on McGee's shoulder causing him to blush but otherwise act as if he's use to it.

"Just relax, you had fun right," Ziva said to him looking at his lap.

"Yeah I had fun," McGee replied looking at his bedroom doorway, "thanks for taking me."

"Of course McGee. You were the best choice."

"I don't see how though. Abby or Tony would seem like the better choice for having a fun night."

"Maybe but when I asked myself who should I go out with tonight, who will I have the best time with before I have to leave for Israel, who will help me forget about Jenny, at least just for tonight and you were the obvious choice and nothing could convince me otherwise."

There was another reason. I could tell looking at her that underneath what humans would think is that is why she has this look in her eyes, I could tell there was more. She seemed almost nervous admitting it. Unfortunately my master is just human and couldn't sense it.

"I'm really gonna miss you Ziva," my young master said, "It's not gonna be the same once you're gone."

"I will miss you greatly too McGee," Ziva replied, "and everyone else as well. I will never forget any of you."

"You sound like you're sure you're never coming back."

Ziva didn't say anything, only placed her hand on McGee's thigh and lightly squeezed it. McGee suddenly turned his body to face her, causing her head to leave his shoulder.

"No, don't think like that Ziva," he said, "you won't be gone forever. You'll come back. Remember what I told you in the bar? What I said about Gibbs?"

"That he will not allow his team to be separated," Ziva answered, "he barge into Director Vance's office every day until we are together again.

"Exactly. Gibbs won't ever give up."

"I am just doubtful if he could do it. I trust Gibbs will do what he can but he is only a man. Vance seems like he will not easily be swayed."

"I will do what I can too. I'll talk to Vance directly and demand it. I'll hack into the immigration database and change it so that it says you're an American citizen."

"That is sweet of you to say but you will not willingly break the law McGee," Ziva said giggling, "especially over me."

"Of course I will," McGee exclaimed, "I'll do anything for you. I don't care if Vance fires me or if I get sent to prison."

"Do not say that. I care Tim. And I know you do too. I will not let you do or even think foolish thoughts because of me."

"I can't lose you Ziva. You're too important to this team. Vance doesn't realize that but Gibbs and I will make him realize that. Abby will make him realize that. When Tony returns from being afloat he'll talk to Vance too. There's no way he'll keep you away from me- us. There is no way he'll keep you away from us."

"I appreciate what you are saying but there is-"

"No listen to me Ziva. Quit thinking that you'll never return, that we won't be able to convince Vance because you are wrong and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'll be right there when you return. You'll see."

McGee held Ziva by the side of her face and jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek. She looked up at him to see his emerald eyes full of determination and resolve. Looking at them, getting lost in them she felt safe, as if what he said was possible.

"You'll see," McGee repeated, "trust me."

"Thank you Tim," Ziva whispered.

She removed his left hand with her right and intertwined her fingers with his. He responded by giving her a hand a soft squeeze. She looked at their hands, her eyes starting to water. She suddenly leaned forward and stopped inches from McGee's face, a momentary hesitation, causing the young man to gasp in surprise. Taking a deep breath she closed the distance and took his lips in hers.

Momentarily stunned from surprise, McGee closed his eyes and gave in, surrendering to her kiss. He could feel the tears she finally let out, fall upon their lips but ignored them as he savored the feeling of her soft lips on his, both of them tightening their grips on their hands.

She laid back onto the bed taking McGee with her, their lips never breaking their connection. McGee ran his hands through her hair as she placed her hands on his arms and wrapped both her legs around his left. When their lips finally separated, Ziva tried to regain her breath but McGee moved to her chin then to her jaw line down to her neck, kissing her skin the whole way. Ziva felt a tingling run up her back spine as McGee slowly kissed up and down her neck and stopping only to suck lightly on the skin.

"Ziva," he whispered his warm breath soothing to her skin.

"Tim," she replied back softly as she wrapped her arms around his back, grabbing the shirt into her fist.

"Ziva wait."

McGee listed himself up and looked down onto her pained expression.

"You can't," he said to her, "you-you can't."

Ziva looked up at him, into his eyes, and felt her heart breaking. McGee moved off of her allowing her to sit up.

"I am sorry," she said, her voice not indicating the break in her chest or the pain in her eyes, "I=I didn't mean to take it this far. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," McGee said.

"I must. I shouldn't have kissed you when you don't have feelings for me that are more than friendship. I could have ruined that."

"No that's not it. You're wrong. I-"

McGee sat up and looked at her nervously, his mind thinking up what to say.

"Listen, I-I was-," McGee stumbled; he started to absent mindedly play with his pant leg, "I do want you more than just a friend."

Ziva looked back up to him but he didn't look up from his legs.

"I've always had this crush on you for a long time now," he continued, "I think it started when we first talked a couple days after you arrived. At first I thought it was just an infatuation but it never went away as time went on."

"Why did not you ever say anything," Ziva asked in almost a whisper.

"Because I was scared. I didn't think you would ever feel the same about me. You're way out of my league. I just didn't see how a woman as great as you can ever fall for-for me."

McGee paused to take a deep breath for his next words.

"Ziva…I love you."

For a second Ziva stopped breathing, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She has been hoping to hear him say that but never thought he would.

"Then why did you stop," she asked, her voice still soft as if afraid to scare him off.

"Because I don't want you to regret going out with me tonight," McGee said.

"Regret it? What makes you think I would regret any of this?"

"You had a little too much to drink and right now you're vulnerable. You mind isn't in the right place. I just don't want you to regret it when the alcohol wore off and the morning came."

"Look at me Tim," Ziva said, grabbing his face and making him look at her, "look at me. I may be really drunk right now and I may be really broken up about Jenny's death but none of that is affecting how I feel right now. I have enough self awareness right now to know what I am doing."

McGee looked her with a look in his eyes that was a cross of confusion, doubt and pleading.

"Do you know the real reason why I chose you to go out with tonight," Ziva paused for a moment then took a deep breath of her own, "it was because if this is my last day in America, with NCIS and the team, then I want to spend it with you."

And there it was. The real reason I sensed she was not telling earlier. It was McGee's turn to be surprised. I saw his eyes widen and his breathing increase understanding what she was trying to say.

"I have also had a crush, as you say, on you," Ziva continued, "I can't tell you when it happened, just that for a long time now I have always liked you. Maybe it started around the same time as you, you were the first to accept me as part of the team and you encouraging words helped me keep going. At first you were just close friend to me, someone I could trust, then…"

Ziva went silent again; she released McGee's face and lowered them to hold his hands in hers. She could feel the band aid in his right but it didn't take away any of the feeling of holding his hand. She looked into McGee's eyes trying to convey what she wanted to say. She knew that he understood that she had trouble expressing her feelings but she couldn't help but hope he knew what she was saying without out having to say them.

"My goal tonight was to have one more chance to tell you-" Ziva paused making McGee hold his breath, "…I love you too Tim."

The whole world seemed to have frozen in time; nothing made a noise or moved an inch, not even my tail was wagging. The two agents looked at each other, her chocolate eyes meeting his emerald. McGee's mouth made slight movements as if he was trying to find the right words but nothing came out. Seeing this, Ziva brought her hands up to his face again and gave him a small smile.

"If it makes you feel better though, if you want to be absolutely sure that this is my true feeling, than I am willing to wait," she said to him, "we can hold off on this until another time when we both are sober and awake."

"But you're leaving tomorrow," McGee exclaimed letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "we might not get another chance."

"McGee, are you saying that you do not believe what you told me earlier."

"I-I don't…I do believe it."

"And I believed you when you said it. I know you and Gibbs will bring us together again. Then we can talk about this and hopefully we can make it official as they say and we can start dating. Now I got something to keep me going and never give up when I am in Israel."

"I'm…I'm just scared that-"

"That I would change my mind while I am gone."

"Yeah."

"Tim."

She gently pulled his head down and kissed his forehead then placed his head on her chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing will make me change my mind," she assured him, "I only want you and I will wait as long as it takes."

Tim fell silent and didn't move, making Ziva suspect that he was still doubtful. After being hurt so many times in a relationship that it has left him vulnerable and scared of being in another one so quickly due to fear that it will be another repeat of heartbreak and sorrow. She couldn't understand how anyone could reject McGee and treat him as if he just another play thing, to have fun with for a bit and later forget. A flash of anger crossed her mind as she vowed to avenge McGee and punish all those women including Abby herself.

She was suddenly brought back to that room when McGee stirred in her arms. He adjusted his position and snuggled his body closer hers.

"Don't leave," he said, "please stay."

"I never intended to leave," she assured him, "tonight, I just want you."

The two agents sat there for what seemed like hours before exhaustion overtook them both. They got underneath the cover, McGee behind Ziva, wrapping his arms around her stomach and Ziva placing her arms around his and gently stroking them. McGee placed his head at her neck and just held her before he finally passed out, surrendering to his tiredness. Ziva stayed awake longer, staring off into the distance.

I got up and walked over to her side and placed my head on the on the bed. She smiled and placed her hand on my head, rubbing my fur with her fingers. I looked at her eyes and studied her for a bit. She was different then the other females McGee has brought home. She was telling the truth to his master and best friend. She loved him and would anything for him. She will make the perfect companion for him. She'll protect outside this apartment where he can't go and she will never intentionally hurt him. This I can tell. I'm sure of it.

A dog always knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go chapter 4. let me kno what you guys think. i love hearing feedback. i'll try to have chapter 5 up in a couple days or so, so hopefully nothing stops me. See you guys then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey readers. sorry this chapter took awhile to finish. i been busy this weekend and i wasnt able to work on my fic. but here it is. i hope u like it and ill try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Special thanx goes out to my best friend Vivi mitchell for helping me out with this story. your the best ViVi.**

**this really isnt my best chapter but i hope u still like it. it helps the story move along.**

**DISCLAIMER: forgot to put this before but NCIS and all its characters do not belong to me nor am i making money of this. and when i say i wanna kidnap the crew and take them to an undisclose location that has a scale replica of the set and make them act out their characters...i mean that as a compliment and should be taken as such. so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>SuperNinjaBabe: Which then leads to the phrase "but if it wasn't for that horse, I wouldn't have gone to college." Yes?<strong>

**Tech_Master1337: exactly. so now they call me boss and treat me as such.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: That is so funny. I can imagine them all just following you around in awe and you drinking black coffee and smacking all their heads like Gibbs.**

**Tech_Master1337: yeah tony would have a field day if he knew of this. he'd say that it's obvious since im the biggest computer geek there**

**SuperNinjaBabe: I am sure he would mean that as a compliment….then again it is tony we're talking about.**

**Tech_Master1337: yeah, he'll make fun of me with that line then spout a movie line**

**SuperNinjaBabe: ctm**

**Tech_Master1337: ctm?**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Chuckling to myself**

**Tech_Master1337: oh ok. "lol" would suffice you know**

**SuperNinjaBabe: But I am not "laughing out loud" so why would put that I am doing that?**

**Tech_Master1337: nobody really expect you to be laughing your butt off like a maniac. its just how someone says that something is funny and is almost universal for many levels of laughter.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Just when I thought I finally got a good grasp on American English and all your idioms, I suddenly now have to deal with the internet.**

**Tech_Master1337: lmao**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Do not even get me started on that one.**

**Tech_Master1337: rofl**

**SuperNinjaBabe: MCGEE!**

He couldn't help but stop and laugh. She could relate to her confusion and imagining her getting mad and bothered by it just made him smile even wider.

**Tech_Master1337: fine im sorry. it wont happen again.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Better not.**

**Tech_Master1337: I miss how you always get your idioms wrong. **

The instant message must have carried more wait to it because it took Ziva a little longer to respond.

**SuperNinjaBabe: I really miss you Tim. **

**Tech_Master1337: I miss you too Ziva. Its been way too long. Im sorry I haven't been able to get you here sooner.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: It is not your fault. I still have faith it you and Gibbs. **

**Tech_Master1337: Im glad we are still able to talk and stay in touch.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: I'm grateful for that as well. Like I said before, your emails have been keeping me from going insane.**

**Tech_Master1337: im happy to help. how are things there since my last email?**

**SuperNinjaBabe: The same. I'm stuck here having to deal with my father. I swear he sent Jacob to try and woo me, because his flirting has gotten more intense and more annoying. I swear I am going to shoot him in his crotch. And now I have reason to suspect that my father is monitoring my emails. It's frustrating.**

**Tech_Master1337: Jacob?**

**SuperNinjaBabe: That guy I told you about that works for my father. The one who is always flirting with me. I swear he makes me miss Tony. I cannot figure out how to make him shut up.**

**Tech_Master1337: Tell him you have a boyfriend in the U.S,**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Should I tell him that you're my boyfriend?**

**Tech_Master1337: well I- you don't have to say it's me. Just that you have a boyfriend and it's a committed relationship. It should make him back off if he thinks your taken. I mean I would like to be it but it dont have to be me. Just…you know.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: I see that even miles away I am still able to drive you into a rambling mess.**

**Tech_Master1337: you have that power over me.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: I find it cute.**

**Tech_Master1337: Yeah, sure you do. I wish we had more time before you had to leave**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Me too. But I would still have to leave either way.**

**Tech_Master1337: still tho. At least we would have been together for a lil longer after…well after that night.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: I understand how you feel. But like I told you then I am confident that you and Gibbs will be able to bring me back then when we get some time alone, we can talk about where we go next.**

**SuperNinjaBabe:….maybe over dinner?**

**Tech_Master1337:….um yeah sure. Id really like that.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: perfect. It's a date. Before that though, it's pretty late over there right now, yes?**

**Tech_Master1337: yeah but I can handle less sleep tonight.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Well I won't let you lose sleep over me. Off to bed you. You got work in the morning.**

**Tech_Master1337: fine, ill email you tomorrow. Nite.**

**SuperNinjaBabe: Goodnight, take care Tim.**

**(Tech_Master1337 has logged out)**

**(SuperNinjaBabe has logged out)**

Sighing, Eli closed his laptop as he stood up and walked to the window. He looked out into the starry night thinking about the conversation he read that was from this morning. Even though there were no indications of it, he had a feeling that his daughter was seeing a man in America. Ziva would be really mad at him if she ever found out that he read her messages, but he felt that it's important that he knows and his actions are excusable because he is her father and thus knows better.

He couldn't allow her daughter to be in a relationship with a man he doesn't approve of, especially this Timothy McGee; she could do better. He will find a good man for her. He knows that she won't approve at first but when she settles done and realizes it's for the best she'll go along with it and be grateful.

Eli was in so deep thought that he didn't notice that someone has entered his office until they spoke.

"You wished to see me director?"

"Ah yes Jacob," Eli said motioning the young man to sit, "there is something I need you to do."

"Of course director."

Eli saved and closed the chat log then reached into his drawer and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well there you go. like i said ill try to have the next chapter up soon. ill get to work on it right away. and once again srry if this chapter isnt up to par with the rest.**

**Eli:yeah it was a pain to do**

**WT- Eli! dont break kayfabe. wats wrong with u. were still on.**

**Eli: watever. i need a drink.**

**So unprofessional. well see you guys next time, Please review till then.**

**Eli: yeah cuz he needs the confidance boost to keep going.**

**ELI! get out of here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:hey guys, heres the next chapter. im kinda suprised that i did this fast but i did and i hope u like it, so enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>It's nice to have the bathroom to myself. The whole time I been in here no one has came in and I didn't even need to use the toilet, I was just taking a break. I was just sitting on the toilet playing with my phone. I know that I shouldn't be goofing off like this especially since I just transferred here a week ago but I need time to cool down and just process the new information about this place. NCIS is a hectic place and to process it all at once is a tall order, or at least it is to me. Can you blame me?<p>

Looking at the time, I decided it's been long enough so I get up and was about to flush the toilet, to make the illusion believable, when I heard the bathroom door open with a crash. I look through the sides of the stall to see a young guy turn on the sink and splash water on his face as if to wash it then lean onto the sink. I decided to walk just walk out quickly without saying a word when a sob kept me in that stall.

I look at the guy again and while I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was crying. He looked up at the mirror as he ran his hands through light brown hair. I recognize him, I've seen him before but I don't know his name nor have I really been introduced to him. All I know bout him is that he's good with computers. And now I feel awkward being here practically spying on him.

As he splashes some more water onto his face, I figured I could just sneak out quickly before he sees me but just as I put my handle the bathroom door opening again.

"Ziva you shouldn't be-"the young man said but was interrupted by the other person.

"Why did you run off so quickly," a woman's voice said.

I look I adjust my view to see the Israeli woman I saw earlier. She is on the same team as the guy but I didn't know her name either until now.

"I-I just had to go to the bathroom," the guy responded, obviously lying.

"Do not lie to me McGee. I can tell when you are lying," Ziva replied sternly.

"Fine I didn't need to use the restrooms."

"Then why did just suddenly run out of the bullpen when nobody was looking?"

"It's nothing, really. Just needed some-"

"Have you been crying?"

"No it's- I just been putting water on my face."

"What is wrong Tim?"

"It's nothing."

"It does not look like nothing."

"It is Ziva. Trust me."

"If it is nothing then it should not be a problem to tell me, yes?"

"I-I can't"

Ziva threw up her hands and let out a frustrated growl.

"Tell me what it is McGee," she exclaimed.

"It's stupid, ok," McGee said.

Letting out a sigh, Ziva walked out off my view though I didn't have to wonder long what she was doing. There was a sudden crash as the door of the stall at the far end was kicked in. I'm in trouble. She's checking all of them and if she finds me?

"What are you doing Ziva," McGee asked.

"I am making sure we are alone so we can talk," she replied.

Another crash, another stall door kicked in. oh man, why didn't I just leave when he came in?

Shit, the stall next to me just been breached. I'm next, here it comes. Why did I have to stay and be some nosy spy. Oh no I see her, I'm dead.

"I'm scared, alright," McGee exclaimed, "I got scared I just didn't want to lose it out there."

Ziva turned to look at him then abandoned the stall door. My presence was still unknown to them.

"Scared of what," Ziva asked, "what are you scared of? What is going on?"

"I can't-," McGee stumbled, "forget I said anything. I can't-"

"McGee!"

"IM SCARED OF LOSING YOU!"

The bathroom suddenly got silent except for the sounds of breathing. McGee was looking at the floor, to ashamed apparently to look at Ziva who was looking at him.

"I'm scared of losing you," he repeated softly.

"Tim," Ziva said softly.

She went up and held is face in her hands but he remained looking away.

"I know how you feel, I get scared too," she said, "now that we finally got the team together, after we just reunited and started dating, I would hate for something to happen to ruin that. But Tim, we are federal agents. Danger comes with the job but that should not stop us nor should you ever be afraid to tell me how you feel. You know you can come to me."

That's not what I meant."

"Then what-"

"I'm afraid of losing you to another man."

Ziva was caught off guard by that statement that she stepped back and looked at McGee as if he just went insane.

"I never believed this could happen, that i would have you as my girlfriend but it did," McGee continued, "I wanted to believe it so badly but now reality is settling in and I remembered that there's no way I'm good enough. There are so many better guys out there then me that I don't have a chance. I tried not to think about it but then I saw Tony and-and I…I just felt like it's a matter of time before you get bored of me or something and want more so then you would dump me and get with tony or some other guy. That's why I ran away. I just couldn't handle it right now."

Ziva inside was boiling with anger. She couldn't believe that Tim would not trust her or not truly love him enough but then just as quickly it went away. She remembered that McGee has been hurt in the past by woman who said they love him. After so much pain, it was not hard to expect for it to happen again. After so many times his heart was broken, it became vulnerable and wary of loving again in case it turned out to be another false hope.

Her anger was now aimed at those past women and sympathy replaced what she felt for McGee. She reached out and placed a hand on the back of his head and put his forehead to hers, The other hand she placed on his chest: she wished she could reach through his shirt and skin and hold his heart, preventing it from breaking apart.

"Tim, listen to me," she said softly to him, "I do not know how to convince you or how long it will take me, but I promise you that I will prove how much I love you. That I do not want any other man then you. That there is no other man that can compare to you. I love you and no one is ever going take me away from you. You will never lose me Tim."

"Really," McGee asked sounding desperate.

"Really."

She then kissed him softly but passionately. Tears were starting to come down McGee's face but she just ignored them as the two moved closer together and continued kissing. The bathroom was quiet again as I looked at the two. I felt almost like a pervert looking at the two but I could tell this kiss was not the making out kind where it leads to tongue wrestling and clothes being ripped off and screams ring out through the whole building but the passionate kind, the soft flame, a kiss of pure love. I may not have had that many girlfriends but I know that kiss.

I looked away and sat on the toilet. They continued kissing for another minute and a half before breaking apart both agreeing that they should return to the bullpen before Someone named Gibbs or Tony gets suspicious. Do they mean Agent Leroy Gibbs?

When they left I stayed in for another thirty seconds before I sneaked out when the coast was clear. I don't think they'll ever know I was in there and saw the whole thing but I'll never forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go,another chapter in the books. i hoped u liked and what i did with it. i'll try to have the next chapter up soon. till then please review and let me know what you think. thanks, you guys are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey readers, sorry it took me so long to update. i been busy with a lot of things that i wasn't able to work on this at all. well now im done with that so i can contiinue again. yay.**

**this is a bit of a slow chapter but still important so i hope u enjoy i. i'll try to have the next chpater up soon so till then enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: again i do not own NCIS or any of its characters or storylines.**

**Eli: thats probably a good thing u dont. it would become a circus.**

**WT- ELI! your not even in this chpater, what are you doing here.**

**Eli: i was bored and it seems you need my help eventually.**

**sh-shut up and get out of here. geez. jsut read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A group of agents were gathered in the small break room for their lunch break, no one saying a word. The only sounds were the ones of the microwave and the agents eating.<p>

"So now that Tony's back, do you think he and Ziva will finally get together," a female agent asked breaking the silence.

"Trying to eat here Pam," one of the male agents answered holding his bowl of ramen up.

The room went silent again for a few moments before the woman known as Pam spoke up.

"Well," she asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Do you think agent DiNozzo and agent David will get together?"

"Are you still on that," the agent from before said not looking up from his bowl.

"Come on Sean," Pam said exasperated, "Don't you see it? Don't any of you guys see it?"

"Didn't we have this conversation last week," Agent Sean said poking his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Seriously though, it's only a matter of time before they get together," Pam continued, ignoring Sean.

"I agree with Pam," another female agent said joining the group in their circle, "the chemistry between those two has steadily been growing ever since Ziva joined the team."

"Yeah, Heather sees it. They're always flirting with each other and they make great partners in the field. The UST between those two is just so palpable. Oh my god I just remembered, two days ago Tony got all jealous when Ziva mentioned a date that night."

"Has anyone heard any new news on persona 5," Sean said aloud to the room earning him annoyed looks from both women, "I wasn't able to find anything on it lately. Have they at least released any new details of the game?"

"But I think Tony needs to change a little first before they do date," Heather continued like he didn't interrupt them.

"Yeah like he needs to stop being such a womanizer and be more mature," Pam replied, "once he's ready for a major commitment it'll just be a matter of time before they get together."

"I think this needs to be microwaved a little longer," Sean said.

"What do you think agent Scott," Pam said to young man passing by the group.

"What," Scott asked oblivious to their conversation.

"You're the new agent recruit for the team. You must have seen some good stuff."

"Uhh."

"Come on, give us the juicy gossip."

"Well, I was just assigned to special agent Gibbs team last week so I really don't know much about them yet but…"

Scott paused wondering if he should say what he knows.

"But? Spit it out already," Sean said impatiently

"Oh now somebody has a sudden interest in the discussion," Pam retorted.

"My ramen is cold!"

"What? What does that have to do with-never mind. Please continue Scott."

"Well, it seems like Agent McGee and Agent David seem to be real close," Agent Scott told them, "it looks like there's something going on."

"What? No way David will go for McGee," Sean said pointing his fork at him, "McGee's not her type, now way she would go for her."

"While I disagree with Sean about McGee's ability to be able to date Ziva," Heather started, "I still highly doubt that McGee and Ziva are nothing more than friends. Really good friends but nothing more… Unless you know something we don't"

"Yeah, do you know something Scott," Pam asked.

Agent Scott could feel all the expectant eyes of the group on him waiting for him to tell them what he knew. His mind went back to last week when he was trapped in the bathroom stall and seeing what transpired between Agent McGee and Agent David in front of him. He remembered it so vividly that he could tell them everything that happened in details. But then again they were so adamant on keeping it a secret. He even almost got caught by Ziva. As big as new it would be for the agents he was talking to if McGee and Ziva haven't told anyone then it didn't feel right to tell the group. Plus after meeting Ziva, he had a feeling that she would strangle him to death if they find out he revealed their secret.

"N-no, I know nothing," he told them all trying to make himself sound believable, "it just looks like they were close from what I've seen but then again you guys have been here longer then me so you guys would know."

"Yeah, true," Pam agreed, "and besides McGee has a thing for Abby. Those two look like there so close to dating again. They belong with each other. It's only a matter of time before they get back together again for good."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you said something was only a matter of time again," Sean joked.

Pam glared at Sean and was about to shoot back a retort when a new voice spoke up.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to have eavesdropped but did one of you say earlier that you are on special agent Gibbs team?"

The grouped looked to see a young tanned skin man in a suit smiling at them.

"I did," Scott said, "but only as a temporary recruit. Agent Charlie Scott."

"Pleasure to meet you," the man said extending his hand for a shake, "I'm here as a Mossad liaison officer and I'm actually suppose to work with Agent Gibbs's team. My name is Jacob Aaron."

"Nice to meet you," Scott said as he shook his hand.

Scott noticed that the girls of the group were looking at agent Aaron with infatuation as if they suddenly were in high school again.

"I haven't met the team yet," Jacob said not noticing the girls, "perhaps you can join me for lunch and tell me more about them."

"Sure, ok," Scott replied.

As Scott walked with Jacob out the break room, he looked back and saw the girls looking at him with jealousy.

"So first off," Jacob said. "What can you tell me about this Agent Timothy McGee?"

**xxx**

**Meanwhile…**

Ziva was gripping the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles were turning white. She was sitting in her car parked outside the DayNight gas station. It was her lunch break but she had no appetite and it wasn't because of the nausea and sickness she felt all morning. She was too nervous and scared to walk into the store to buy what she came for so she called Abby a few minutes to meet her. She didn't explain why only that it was important. That was 10 minutes ago and Ziva was wishing she hurried up before she lost her nerve and left.

Ziva took a deep breath then looked at her side mirror to see Abby's hearse pull up and parked next to her car. Abby stepped out of her hearse then ran around and entered into the passenger side of Ziva's.

"Okay I'm here Ziva," Abby said, "what's going on?"

Ziva didn't respond and instead continued looking straight ahead, gripping the staring wheel as if afraid to let go. Abby placed a hand on her shoulder causing Ziva to look up at her for a moment before looking away.

"Ziva you can tell me," Abby assured her, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Abby," Ziva finally said after a few moments, "I think I am-"

"What? You think you're what?"

"I think I am pregnant."

Abby gasped then let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my god really," she said excitedly.

"I am not sure yet," Ziva said, her expression unchanged, "that is why I am here, to buy the tests."

"Well why did you call me? Shouldn't you go buy the test and take it?"

"I can't do it."

"Why not? Ziva what's wrong?"

"…"

"You're too scared to find out."

"It's not that I am scared it's just…"

"Don't you want a child Ziva?"

"I always wanted a child of my own someday but I never thought I could have one with the job and lifestyle I have and now there's a chance that I may have one now."

"So then you're afraid there's a chance that the child could lose its parents. Oh Ziva."

Abby leaned and gave Ziva a tight hug.

"You shouldn't let that stop you from having a baby," Abby told her as she released Ziva, "A lot of people at NCIS have kids and they're still agents. It's a risk you take when become an agent but think of it this way, as an agent you're making the world a safer place for your child."

"Thanks Abby but that is not the reason why I am nervous," Ziva replied, "I do worry about that. I am scared that I might not be a good enough mother. That I might not be able to give this child a better life then I had. That I might not be able to keep it away from this dangerous life that I had growing up."

"You'll be a great mother Ziva. So don't worry about that. You have me and Gibbs and the rest of the team to help you out when you need it."

"Thanks Abby. I know I got you guys."

"Of course. It'll be so great. Gibbs can be like his uncle and teach to build boats and Ducky can be his doctor growing up and McGee can teach all about computers and Tony can teach him about movies and oh if it's a girl I can take her shopping for the cutest outfits."

"We'll see when the time comes," Ziva said chuckling.

The two women laughed before Ziva went silent again and looked at her hands.

"So why are you nervous then," Abby said gently.

"I do not know," Ziva sighed, "I'm just worried that I might be suddenly thrusting this upon M-my boyfriend."

"So you are seeing someone. I knew it"

"Well it is kind of obvious now after finding out that I may be pregnant."

"Well yeah but before I had a feeling you had a boyfriend. You seemed to be so happy."

"I did not notice I was."

"Well I did. Something about you was different. You seem more cheery when you come into work lately and you even put up with Tony's shenanigans more. So will we ever get to meet this guy?"

"Well we decided to not tell anyone else about our relationship. No one else knows about us."

"Another secret love? Are you worried that Tony will do something again?"

"No. well sort of but there is another reason we are keeping it secret."

"Well I hope I can meet him someday. So what makes you think he won't accept that you're pregnant?"

"We been together for a long time now but we haven't really discussed children and I just feel now that I am now suddenly thrusting this upon him and forcing him into it."

"Ziva I'm sure he won't ever feel like that. He is a nice guy isn't he?"

"He is. One of the nicest person I have ever met. I just can't help but feel that way though. He has so much going with his career that a child may hold him back."

"Listen to me Ziva," Abby said holding Ziva's hands in hers, "if he truly loves you then he'll be happy to have this baby with you and it will never ever be a burden on him or hold him back. Just talk to him about it and you'll see."

Ziva looked up at Abby and thought about her words. She thought of the things that McGee and her went through, from being separated after admitting their love for each other, to him being so understanding about why she couldn't email him for a few months. To trusting her when she said she only wants him. From the ordeal with McGee's stalker to him being so supportive with handling her father. All the times they would lay in bed holding each other till they fell asleep. And the many things that happened to them over the one year they dated.

"You are right Abby," Ziva said, "He will accept me being pregnant. I will talk to him about it when I can."

"Good."

"But I will wait a little while before I do tell him though. I want make sure first. So I will take the tests then make a doctor's appointment and I will request some time off of work so I can get everything ready for when I do tell him."

"Ok then and don't forget that you got me so don't hesitate to call me when you need help."

"I won't Abby."

"Good. Now come on. Let's go buy those pregnancy tests."

Abby jumped out of the car and ran to the driver side and grabbed Ziva's hand as she was getting out and led her into the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. again srry that its short and a bit slow. i'lll make it up in the next chapter which i'll try to have up soon. like three more chapters to go and the mystery of th1st chapter will be revealed so check back soon. <strong>

**till then please review. i love all the reviws ive gotten so far so keep it up.**

**Eli: god knows that he needs them for self assurance.**

**will you get out of here! i need some caffpow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back readers. a new chapter is up and this one has some action in it. so i hope you like.**

**2 more chapters to go. 1 reguler chapter and an epilouge. **

**Till then read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So temporary probie, where did you work before joining NCIS?"<p>

Agent Scott stopped walking and looked up from his report to see Tony sitting at his desk, looking at him with a smile.

"Why do you ask," Scott asked.

"Just curious," Tony replied.

"Well, I before going back to school and during, I worked at a coffee shop."

"A coffee shop? Not exactly a useful background for NCIS. Then again we all do drink a lot of coffee. You may just be useful yet."

"Yeah thank I think."

"Do you still have connections in the coffee world? You can get us the coffee for free."

"No, it's been to long since I've been back there. Besides I got in trouble a few times for giving away free drinks."

"You actually gave out free drinks?"

"Well I didn't just straight up give people the drink when I served them. I meant like if somebody spilled their coffee or tea or whatever, I would give them a refill for free. Apparently we're not suppose to do that. Got a couple write ups."

"Nice. So what made you wanna become an NCIS agent?"

The young agent shrugged as he placed his report on Gibbs death.

"I guess-," he started to say when he was interrupted by a loud angry voice from the elevators. He looked to see Ziva arguing with somebody on her cell phone.

"That is not necessary…because I said so….well I don't approve….I know the real reason you sent him here….Sure you do not. You had him after me ever since I stepped off the plane over there….well I don't need your help….in fact I did find somebody…..what? How did you-…YOU DID WHAT?"

Ziva threw her bag onto her desk and started angrily talking in Hebrew into her cell phone. Agent Scott looked at Tony who just shrugged at him and continued looking at Ziva who hung up her phone.

"Boyfriend trouble," Tony asked.

"That was my father," Ziva told him, "he has just been making me so infuriated lately."

"What has he been doing lately?"

"You do not need to worry. Where is McGee…and Gibbs?"

Ziva looked around the bullpen but there were signs of them.

"You been gone a week and I don't even get a little hello," Tony said with an artificial hurt expression.

"Tony, where are they," Ziva said a little more forceful.

"No idea. They weren't here when I got here and neither of them is answering their phones."

"Actually special agent Gibbs said he had to go to MTAC," agent Scott said, "and special agent McGee went with Agent Aarons to do something at a crime scene or something."

"Agent Pamela Aarons," Ziva asked looking across the bullpen to the other desk.

"Uh no Agent Jacob Aarons."

"Jacob? Mossad officer Jacob Aarons."

"Yes."

"I am going to kill my father. Where did they go?"

"To some crime scene I think."

"Just the two of them?"

"Yeah."

"Ziva what's going on," Tony asked concerned

"Do you know exactly where they went," Ziva asked Scott, ignoring Tony.

"I-I think they said Coheed," Scott told her getting nervous as Ziva seemed to get angrier.

"You know how to do that phone tracing thing with your laptop right."

"Yeah, it might take me awhile though, I'm not as good as Agent McGee."

"Good enough, grab your laptop."

"Ziva what is going on," Tony demanded this time.

"It's Jacob," Ziva answered grabbing her stuff, "He was sent by my father and right now he really should not be with McGee."

"Why not? Why shouldn't he be?"

"Just-just get Gibbs and meet us at the crime scene."

"Wait, us? I'm not going am I," Scott asked as he picked up his laptop.

"Yeah you are," Ziva told him, "I need to know where they are and you are going to help me."

"But I can just do it here and call you with the results," Scott told her as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the elevator.

"I need to know right away if something changes so you have to come with me."

"But I don't have any field experience. I'm not ready yet, agent David."

"You will do fine, now let's go."

She forcefully pulled Scott into the elevator with her and let the doors close.

XXX

McGee looked out his window and watched all the houses of the block that pass by. He's been sitting in the passenger side of the car in silence since left NCIS with the driver several minutes ago.

"Is it ok if I ask you something Agent McGee," the driver finally said breaking the quiet.

"Sure go ahead uh Agent Aarons right," McGee asked.

"Correct. How long have you been in NCIS?"

"A few years now. I just became full fledge two years ago."

"That is good. What made you want to become an agent?"

"Well, I just like helping people I guess. I always wanted to make a difference. I guess it's always been a dream of mine."

"That is admiral."

"Yeah."

"And you like working under Agent Gibbs? I heard he can be daunting?"

"He can strict and intimidating yeah, but he's still great to work with. He is the best for a reason. I wouldn't want any other person as my boss."

"You think highly of him. That's good. Yes I've read up on him and the rest of the team. To me it seems that every team member has a skill or experience that was deemed useful for the team. Although if you do not mind I must admit I was a little confused when I read your file. Can you explain what it is you do?"

"Well I guess you could say that I am the team's resident computer expert. If there is something that requires a computer like if we need to look up some records or look through a computer hard drive then I'm called upon for my knowledge."

"And it's effective?"

"Yes, highly. We solved a lot of cases that way."

"So in a way it is useful. My apologies, in Mossad we have other people deal with the computer stuff so I do not really have that much experience with them."

"It's understandable. When Ziva first joined she knew just as much as you and had the same doubts but now she's been learning and understands better. She even been showing an interest in expanding her skill set to learn about them so she can use them."

"Agent David. Daughter of Director Eli David."

"Correct."

"I know her well; we worked together a few times. She is a highly trained agent."

"True and great to work with."

"Yes, if not a little brash."

"Yeah but you just need to let her grow on you and soon you'll warm up to her and you'll see she's really talented and great to work with."

"You are good friends with her?"

"Yeah you could say that. I've worked with her for a long time and I was there when she first joined."

"Between you and me, she is really pretty, no?"

"Y-Yeah, she is. Really pretty."

"Any man would be lucky to have her."

"Yeah I guess."

"You wouldn't happen to anything about this man she is seeing do you? Her boyfriend as they say."

"Uh w-well not really. She doesn't really talk about him at work. I-I didn't even know for awhile."

"And what about off work? Does she say anything about him?"

"No she really doesn't talk about him at all. We really don't go out that much together anyways."

McGee suddenly noticed that they haven't moved from the same crosswalk for awhile now despite it being relatively empty. He could tell he wasn't far from the house they were heading to.

"I would not say that. I have spotted you and Agent David conversing together and arriving and leaving together numerous times."

"Well like I said we are good friends but mostly inside work and we just happen to leave close to each other so we offer each other rides. But other than that we don't really hang out outside of work. Are you waiting for something? We've been waiting here awhile now."

"I only ask because this boyfriend of hers, he does not deserve her."

"What do you-"

"I know some things about him and I cannot figure out how such a man is able to convince her."

"Well-"

"Ziva should not be such a pitiful useless man. She deserves someone better."

"What are you saying?"

"I have made it my mission Agent McGee to free her of this man. To liberate her from such a life. Director David will be more then pleased to hear that I have saved her daughter from a man he will never approve of."

"Wait a minute."

"And I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. I know with your help my mission will be a success."

"What do need me to do?"

"I need you to cooperate. To go along with my plan and not resist."

"What are you-"

McGee looked back up at Aarons to see him pointing a gun at him. McGee could feel his heart racing as his mind tried to frantically process the situation.

"Jacob," was all he could say

"It was nice talking to you Agent McGee," Aarons said putting the gun closer to him.

Suddenly a car horn grabbed both their attentions. Jacob looked back to a SUV waiting impatiently behind them. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, McGee grabbed his wrists and hands pulled them out of the way of his head. The two struggled as McGee tried to get the gun out of his hand. A couple rounds went off shattering the passenger window and causing the SUV to speed off.

Jacob attempted to head butt McGee but with all the movement couldn't connect. Neither man wanted to let either hand let go of the gun. McGee then lunged forward and bit Jacob's hand causing him to scream in pain and loosen his grip. Taking advantage again, McGee smacked the gun from Jacob's hands causing it to fly out and fall onto the floor.

McGee jumped out of the car and ran to the front pulling out his gun. He pointed it at Jacob and told him to freeze but Jacob dove out of view and reached for the gun on the floor. McGee fired his gun breaking the windshield and hitting the seats. He stopped to see what happened when Jacob popped up again with his gun and starting shooting at McGee. McGee awkwardly jumped out of the way and started shooting back as he moved. When Jacob stopped shooting, McGee turned around and started running as fast as he can down the street. He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number when he felt a bullet pass him making him drop his phone. He looked back to see that Jacob has gotten out of the car and his now chasing after him.

McGee picked up his gun and shot back at him causing him to duck down behind a brick fence. McGee shot at him some more till his gun clicked. He started to pull out another clip when Jacob jumped out and fired at him again. Without thinking McGee dropped his empty gun and clip and started running again.

He ran as fast as he can, ignoring the pain in his legs. His mind told him to never stop and just keep going. He then saw the house that they were heading to and making a snap decision he ran to it. He ripped off the police tape and tried to open the door. When he found it locked he kicked it open and rushed into the trashed living room. Blood was still splattered on the floor and sofa but he ignored them as he ran into the wall way and pushed aside a broken door and entered an empty room.

He walked up to the wall and leaned against it clutching his chest. His heart pounding ready to give out on him any second. He tried to control his breathing but it hurt with each breath.

His lungs were on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To Be Continued in the next chapter...**

**By the way i didnt intent to have Agent Scott in the story per say at least not be the same person inside the bathroom stall or be the coffee guy from so long ago but i decided to expand his role a bit. **

**Fun Fact, I had trouble coming up with Agent Scott's name so i decided to go with the first name i heard on tv. and 10 secons later whuile watching clerks 2: what are you trying to say miss Scott. thus agent Scott was born. i just picked his 1st name randomly and used what ever fit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:hey guys. Almost done. jsut this chapter and the epilouge so i hope u enjoy. **

**and yes the last chapter along with this tie in with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: again i do not own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>The two men stared at each other, neither one making a sound nor movement.<p>

"Aren't you going to keep running," Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

Agent McGee shook his head, not trusting his voice to not crack.

"You're giving up then," Jacob asked smiling, "You finally realized that it's pointless?"

"No, I'm just not running anymore," McGee told him.

"Foolish boy. I commend your bravery but you should have given up long time ago. This is the second time you made that mistake only this time you're paying for it with your life."

McGee glared at his pursuer almost not caring he had a gun pointed at him.

"I was just going to kill you and end it," Jacob continued, "but talking to you in the car, finally meeting you and having a moment alone with you has got me curious."

Jacob paused and looked at his young victim with curiosity, where he once saw pure terror, he now saw defiance in his eyes but no other features that could explain his luck as he always assumed.

"How?" he said to him, McGee momentarily taken back by the question, "how did you do it? How is it possible that someone like you-"

Jacob paused again to find the right words to describe him, his voice starting to quiver in anger.

"How does someone like you do it," he said as if the word you was an insult, "It makes no sense. You- you are nothing. You're how u say, a peon, a puny ant, a lowly stray dog. You're just a mere shadow of a real man. How? HOW? Tell me. I cannot make sense of it. It's impossible. It shouldn't be you but it is. Has the world gone mad? How did you do it? Why you? How?"

Silence again fell upon the two as both men glared at each other, neither daring to move, waiting for the other to do something first.

"Answer me," Jacob demanded, "or I will make you suffer before you die."

"You'll never have her," McGee growled at him, his courage slowly returning to him.

"What did you say?"

"You will never have her. You won't even get close to her. I won't let you."

"What makes you so sure? You are not in any position to control anything. You never were. You are just a boy who got lucky with a woman he does not deserve. She should be with a better man. She should be with me, she just does not realize it yet. I tried to convince her in Tel Aviv but she was just so upset to be there that she paid no attention and I thought I failed but then Director David gave me my assignment that would bring me here to America and suddenly I got another chance. I am meant to be with her. It is fate."

"You're right, I don't deserve her. She deserves better. She deserves the best."

"Good, I am glad that you are finally-"

"But that person is not you. You don't ever deserve her. She doesn't belong to such a vile man like you. I won't let you get near her. I won't let her have to deal with you anymore."

BANG

McGee quickly fell to the floor as the bullet just passed his left leg. He looked up to see Jacob pointing his gun at is head.

"No more of this," Jacob said, "you are an obstacle as long as you are still ali-"

BANG

Jacob fell over and landed upon the wall, clutching his side, blood now seeping through his clothes and covering his hand. He then raised his gun and fired rapidly at his assailant. McGee edged as far away as he could to avoid the gun fire between Jacob and his savior who he couldn't see.

Suddenly Jacob pointed his gun at McGee. McGee brought his hand s up and closed his eyes waiting for the gun to go off.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

McGee opened his eyes to see Jacob drop his empty gun. The two men looked at each other as if waiting to see what the other does next. Their eyes connected and both looked at each other, not knowing how to feel.

Suddenly Jacob's head seemed to exploded as blood sprayed the wall. McGee looked away and heard several gunshots hit there target. McGee looked to see Ziva enter the room with her gun in her hands aiming at Jacob's body.

She then looked over to McGee and a relieved expression covered her face. Seeing her suddenly send a wave of joy and relieve through McGee's body. He quickly scrambled up as Ziva rushed over to him and the two embraced in a tight hug. Neither one wanting to let go of the other. After a few moments they pulled back and McGee kissed Ziva as if he hasn't seen her in ages. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back just as passionately.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted when somebody stumbled into the room.

"oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Agent Scott said lowering his gun, "I didn't hear anything outside so I decided to check."

Ziva gave Scott a look that told him to leave that Scott got right away.

"I'll just wait for you guys outside," he said nervously as he backed out of the room.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other and smiled embarrassingly.

"What are doing here," McGee said when he regained his senses, "you said you had a doctor's appointment today didn't you?"

"I did," Ziva told him, "I went to the office right after to talk to you about something important but you weren't there. I just had to tell you right away."

"What is it?"

"Tim…"

Ziva looked down as she got nervous.

"…I'm pregnant," she said softly.

McGee eyes widen in shock as he looked at her.

"you-you are," McGee asked nervously.

"Yes. I've known for awhile but I wanted to make sure before I told you."

McGee was silent as he let the new information sink in. he then suddenly hugged Ziva surprising her.

"That is great news," he said.

"You do not mind," she asked hugging him back.

"Mind? Ziva I am more then happy to have a baby with you."

"You two are having a baby? Congratulation."

Ziva and McGee looked up to see agent Scott by the doorway again. They both then gave him an annoyed look.

"oh uh sorry," he said, "it just that Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo are right outside and I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Giving them one last nervous smile he turned around and left.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other smiling and new they would have to put on their façade again. McGee leaned down and kissed Ziva one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, . i hoped u liked it. this is technically the last chapet. im gonnthe epilouqe up soon then itll all be done. special thanx to all those who stuck around and read the whole way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey readers. i know i said there was gonna be only one chapter left but as i was writing it i decided to split it up and do one more. this was originally gonna be a flashback but i decided to make it longer and make it it's own chapter. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own NCIS or any of it's characters. if i did, my fan fics would actually be episode scripts.**

* * *

><p>"Ziva, go have Ducky check you out."<p>

"That is not necessary Gibbs. It was just something I ate."

"I said go. Just to make sure. Don't make me turn it into an order."

Ziva gave Gibbs an exasperated look before turning around and heading to the elevator saying she's sure it was nothing as she left

McGee waited the elevator doors before he stood up and walked over to Gibbs desk and almost froze when his boss looked at him curiously.

"C-can I talk to you about something boss," McGee said forcing himself to look the senior agent in the eyes.

"Sure what is it McGee," Gibbs asked.

"Um privately?"

McGee could feel Tony and Scott looking at him from their desks but decided to ignore them and focus on Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up and motioned for him to follow. As they walked past his desk, McGee caught Agent Scotts eyes, who gave him a knowing look as if to say good luck. The 2 agents stayed silent as they kept walking until they reached the interrogation rooms and Gibbs motioned him into one of them. McGee took the chair normally reserved for suspects while Gibbs took his usual chair in front of the two-way mirror.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about," Gibbs asked, his face unreadable.

McGee took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have to tell you something boss," he said, "it's about me and Ziva."

"Are you about to tell me that you two broke rule twelve?"

"Kind of. Sort of, well I mean yeah we did but it's kind of more than that-"

"How long?"

"It's kind of past rule 12 in a way."

"How long?"

"A little- a little over a year."

"So you two kept this a secret from us for that long."

"Yes."

"Does Ziva know that you're telling me this?"

"No she doesn't. We were going to tell you together soon then tell the rest of the team. We planned to do it later this week."

"So why did you decide to tell me on your own."

"Because I figured that if you get mad then I can take the full brunt of your anger then that way it wouldn't be as bad when you talk to Ziva."

"Did you really expect that to work?"

"It was worth a shot."

"Don't you think Ziva's gonna just as angry when she find outs that you told me without her?"

"I am aware of that. I thought out every possible outcome and consequences and I decided to just take the risk and handle it later. I just hope she doesn't get too mad at me."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Yeah."

"Since it's been that long then that means you two are pretty serious?"

"Yeah."

"So for this long you both been going behind my back and breaking Rule 12?"

"Yes."

"Well seeing as you both have been able to be together this long without it interfering with your work it doesn't seem to be much of a problem."

"Well you see that's why we decided to tell you. Soon we're not gonna be able to keep it from interfering from our job."

"Why's that?"

"Ziva-she's pregnant boss."

McGee looked away and found the table to be more interesting at that moment. Gibbs studied his younger agent as he let his own mind process what he heard. He was definitely surprised but he didn't show it but instead kept his face straight.

"How far along," Gibbs asked.

"A couple weeks now," McGee replied softly.

"Are you happy that she is?"

"Of course."

"Do you still love her the same since you first went out?"

McGee didn't answer but instead reached into his pocket took out a small black velvet box that he handed to Gibbs. Gibbs opened the box to find a golden ring with diamonds all along the edge of it. He closed the box and placed it on the table next to McGee. He then looked at the younger agent who was still not looking at him.

"You didn't come to me to ask for permission," he said, making sure it sounded like a statement and not a question.

McGee shook his head.

"So then you absolutely serious about doing this then?"

McGee nodded his head as he reached for the ring box. He held it in his hands as Gibbs stood up.

"Seeing as you and Ziva had not allowed it to interfere with your jobs for this long," Gibbs started, "then I see no reason to not allow it. Just make sure you take care of her."

McGee nodded without looking up. Gibbs walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Tim," Gibbs told him, squeezing his shoulder.

Gibbs saw a small smile form on the young agent's lips as he said that. He gave him a quick pat before leaving him behind in the interrogation room.

As soon as he stepped into the hallway he heard the door of the next door observation room open to have Ziva come out followed by Abby, Tony and Scott. He had a feeling that Ziva would come looking for them when she heard but should have known the other three would allow the curiosity to get the best of them. He looked at Ziva to see she was surprised to see what just happened

"Gibbs," Ziva started to say.

"Take it easy on him Ziva," Gibbs said before pulling her into a hug, "congratulations."

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva responded hugging him back.

When they parted, Gibbs allowed Ziva through to enter the interrogation room. As soon as the door closed Abby let out a squeal.

"Can you believe it," she said excitedly, "their having a baby and McGee is gonna propose."

"Wow who knew probie had it in him," Tony said leaning against the wall.

"Back to work, all of you," Gibbs said.

"Aw come one Gibbs," Abby pouted, "can we see what happens next?"

"No. let's go, all of you, now."

The three did as he said and started to walk back to the bullpen, Abby with a noticeable look of disappointment. Gibbs smiled as he followed all of them out and decided to give Ziva and McGee as much time as they need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. i hope u liked it. ill have the last chapter up soon. till then review and let me know what you think. your reviews help me sleep at night xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A?N: Hey there readers. i am sooo srry this took so long to update. i wasnt able to get to a comp to work on this and post it till now. **

**this is the last chapter unfortunately but we had a great run. i hope u guys liked it. thank to all those who reviewed, i can never thank you guys enough.**

**im not completly satisfied with this whole chapter but i hope u like it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee was nervous. He took a big gulp from his water then grasped the edge of the table. He was trying to control his breathing but the nervousness of today wasn't going away as he had hoped. He sent Tony out of the room a few minutes ago so he can collect his nerves on his own. He adjusted his tie for what seemed like the thousandth time today but every time it seemed to get crooked again in a matter of minutes. In fact it seemed his entire tux was not cooperating. He had to smooth out the wrinkles in his coat just as often, it seemed his sleeves were too long one moment then too short the next, his shoes were like magnets to dirt and scuffs and his shirt didn't want to stay tucked in just right.<p>

He's wanted nothing more than for this day to happen and now that it's happening, it took all he had to not pass out. Compared to today, it was a lot easier for him to propose to Ziva in the interrogation room and tell Gibbs about their relationship.

He grabbed his water bottle and drank its entire content. As he was putting it back down the door to the room opened.

"Tony I said I just need to be-" McGee started but stopped when he saw who it was that entered.

"I'm afraid I am not Mr. DiNozzo."

"Director David?"

McGee couldn't help but stand there shocked as Ziva's father stepped into the room and walk up to him. He had a calm look on his face but McGee wasn't sure if he was only hiding his true intentions.

"W-what are you doing here sir," McGee asked nervously.

McGee was taller than the older man and looked as if would be stronger but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the elder man that now stood in front of him as if his age and relaxed demeanor were only a ploy hiding a more powerful man.

"I cannot come to my own daughter's wedding," he asked almost amusedly.

"I-I don't think Ziva would want you here."

"No. She would not be happy if she were to find out I was here."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways. Now Mr. McGee, I want to ask you a question…"

Eli looked at McGee's face and studied the young man before asking his question.

"If I were to say that I did not approve of this marriage, would you still continue with it?"

McGee was taken aback by his question. Eli's voice had no sign of anger or spite in it but according to Ziva, he would never approve of anyone that was with her, let alone marry her.

"Well Timothy," Eli asked patiently.

"W-well sir here's the thing," McGee replied, "I love Ziva and I been wanting to do this for a long time and I know she feels the same way. So no offense director but even if you don't approve, I'm still going to continue and marry her if she wants to."

Eli looked at the young agent and looked as if he was contemplating his words. He then turned away and looked at the table beside them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I remember when my Zivela was younger," Eli started, "I was in my office and I looked out my window and I saw her and her younger sister Tali playing in the courtyard. Tali was pretending to be married and when Ziva found her, Tali convinced her to join her and marry each other. I couldn't help but laugh as they did the whole ceremony and everything. Tali had a small silk table covering over her head and a handful of wild flowers she picked herself as a bouquet. She pretended to walk down the aisle and they both said their own vows. At the time though as their father I would not think of having any man marry my daughters and take them away. When their old enough though to realize that I could no longer control their lives I would hope that they found the right man that would take care of them. Until then I would keep them close and keep their minds off such things and when the times comes I will find them a suitable man for them. Maybe I kept that up though for too long."

"Is that why you sent Jacob after us? Because you didn't approve of me?"

"Jacob."

"Yeah. First he constantly flirted with Ziva when she was in Israel then when she returned, you sent him here to the states and he tried to kill me."

"I am aware of his actions agent McGee. Let me assure you that was not my intentions. While I admit that before I would find him a suitable partner for Ziva but I would not go as far as to have the man Ziva was with killed. No, I sent agent Aarons to assist Director Vance with a classified case that NCIS was currently investigating. Everything else he acted on his accord."

McGee looked at Eli and tried to find any signs of a lie but it seemed he was telling the truth. He did not send Jacob to steal away Ziva. He sighed inwardly in relief and the most of the nervousness from the director's arrival was gone.

"But why are you here then," McGee asked, "you still don't approve of me marrying your daughter, do you?"

"Truthfully I do not," Eli told him making McGee a little saddened, "but it's nothing against you. I actually think that you're a good man. No, I disapprove of anyone who would take my little girl away from me. You'll understand when your own daughter is old enough."

"How did you-how do know that it's going be a girl?"

"Again I have my ways."

Eli took a deep breath and let out a long sighed. Then he turned to McGee with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I no longer have any say in Ziva's life, even though I would never tell her that," he said, "so I ask this of you Timothy McGee. Take care of my Zivelah and take care of my granddaughter for me. I highly doubt Ziva would want me in her life so take care of her and keep her away from our dangerous life. Can you do that for me?"

McGee looked at Eli studying him then slowly nodded.

"Of course," McGee assured him.

"Good," Eli responded as he placed a hand on McGee's shoulder, "I know I can trust you, but if you ever need my help, and I know Ziva will greatly disapprove, do not hesitate to call me."

McGee again nodded not knowing how to respond. Eli released his shoulder and grabbed his hand in a shake.

"Congratulation son," he said, "I wish you two all the luck in the world."

McGee nodded for the third time as he shook his hand. When they finished, Eli adjusted his coat as he turned around and left the room leaving McGee still speechless.

Eli walked down the down and was heading for the exit when he heard running footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see his daughter in a white wedding dress and an angry look on her face rushing towards him as fast as a pregnant woman can. Her belly has gotten pretty big in the 6 months she was pregnant.

"Shalom Ziva," he said smiling when she reached him, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Papa what are you doing here," Ziva said ignoring her father's question, "you should not be here."

"I only came to talk to your fiancé then I leave for Israel."

"You what? What did you say to him?"

"Calm down Ziva, I only-"

"What did you say to him," Ziva shouted forcefully.

"I only came to give him my blessings," Eli assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulders, "nothing to be worried about."

Ziva was not convinced and practically glared at her father. Eli then hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations Ziva," he said in Hebrew.

He gave her shoulders one last squeeze then turned around and continued off. Ziva stood there and watched as her father left, not knowing how to respond or what to think. She then turned around and started quickly heading to the room McGee was in. She was about to reach the door when a woman in black jumped in front of her holding her hands up and held her back.

"Ziva you cannot go in there," Abby warned.

"Abby let me through," Ziva replied trying to go around Abby but to no avail, "I need to talk to him."

"No, its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"I do not care, this is important."

"Look Ziva. Listen to me for a minute."

Ziva stopped trying to pass her and looked at Abby trying her best to be patient and hear what she had to say.

"Ok look," Abby started smoothing out Ziva's dress, "just calm down. You shouldn't get this worked up on your wedding day. Let's go back to your dressing room and finish getting ready and we'll send Tony and Gibbs to check on McGee, ok?"

Ziva thought about Abby said while still having the strong urge to break through McGee's door. She sighed and surrendered to Abby's word.

"Fine," she said.

"Good," Abby replied.

She then grabbed Ziva's hand and led her back to her dressing room making sure that neither of their dresses got wrinkled again.

xxx

McGee took one last breath as he entered the chapel and took his place at the altar next to Tony, who was his best man and palmer and Ducky. He looked out into the crowd of his and Ziva's family and friends. He saw Sarah and his mom waving at him from the front row. A couple rows down he could see Scott having a conversation with Director Vance.

"So you ready for this probie," Tony asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready Tony," McGee answered still looking out into the guests. He found Ziva's aunt in other side in the front row, he still remembers meeting her and being crushed in a hug when they told her about Ziva's pregnancy and again when they told her about their engagement.

"Good. You'll do fine Tim."

"Thanks Tony."

"But just in case, as soon as Ziva arrives, we're blocking all the exits. Just letting you know in case there are still any lingering thoughts of running."

"Thanks a lot Tony," McGee replied while rolling his eyes at his joke.

"Anytime probie," Tony told him.

Suddenly the music started it up and Tony and McGee straightened up looking ready. Every head in the room turned and looked back expectantly waiting for the bride to enter the room.

McGee's breathing increased as every second passed. He suddenly became worried about his tuxedo again and hoped it was perfect and nothing was out of place. It took all he had not to move and adjust his entire outfit again.

That's when he saw her. She appeared at the doors and started walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Gibbs who was leading her to the altar. Everything else in the room went fuzzy and moved in a blur. The music sounded as if it was distant and he was no longer aware of his coworkers around him or Ziva's cousins that were her bridesmaids. His eyes were for Ziva whose dress seemed to emit a blinding white light that filled the room. When they reached the altar, Gibbs gave Ziva one last hug before joining McGee's side.

McGee looked up and Ziva and through her veil, she could see a radiant smile that seemed to light up her whole face. McGee couldn't help but smile back and just as quickly, all his nervousness and doubts disappeared; leaving the church knowing that they had no place at the wedding.

He took her hand and held it on her now large stomach. Ziva responded by gently squeezing his hand and placing her other onto her stomach.

Then as if he came out of nowhere, the minister stood before them and started to speak.

"family and friends, and all loved ones. We are gathered here today to join two souls into one, and start them on the same path together…"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now we are here. the end. its always so sad. i have a bit of a sequel planned. if i do write a sequel i most likely will merge it with my other story Playing with fire, just so i can save time and avoid them being to similer. but that wont be for awhile. **

**im gonna take a bit of a break from NCIS to do a fic of another show. i hope to meet some of u guys over there lol god knows i need you wonderful ppl. but i will return to NCIS and ill be back with a bang. **

**so till next time, see ya. KEEP READING, KEEP WRITING, KEEP DREAMING.**


End file.
